


Chains Coming Undone

by killunary



Category: Bleach
Genre: 'If she breathes she a thot' 'All women are equal Anakin!!!!', A NIGGA RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT POST LMAO I JUST FUCKIN KNOW IT, F/M, Hmmmm nothin rlly explicit happens in the fic though but, I can't stand black tumblr lol, I've been listening to Houki Boshi all day and every time I'm imagining, KC Undercover/Spy AU, LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IF Y'ALL DON'T FUCKIN QUIT!!!, Lmao but for them to choose Star Wars of all things for that shit, Wow but I love Houki Boshi so fuckin much like that and Life are, Yoruichi and Byakuya are naked so I thought I'd play it safe, Yoruichi backflippin and fightin in the air just lookin all graceful and badass and shit, by rating the fic M, is what makes it so damn funny and omg the face Obiwan was, makin with the quote directly below him like gsfydvcclwuadfu, my fav Bleach endings like they're both so good!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It was just now occurring to him that he'd given in and he was more than okay with it.





	Chains Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> So my stupid ass took a nap and ended up sleeping straight through DWTS and just..... Looks like I'll just have to watch my baby girl kill it tomorrow morning in the library over a nice cup of peppermint white hot chocolate from Starbucks. Have y'all tried Starbuck's peppermint white hot chocolate though!? Bih!!! It's so fuckin good and I recommend everyone try it!! I'm a boring ass nigga so lol every time I hit up my university's Starbucks, I order me a peppermint white hot chocolate. Lol the really nice girl that's usually manning the cash register deadass knows my order and name cuz of how often I drop by like I came up to the counter one time and she already had my order ready like that's how boring I am. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

The door opened, Yoruichi’s full lips immediately forming a bright smile. “Hey there!”

           

Byakuya stared wordlessly back at the spirited woman, looking her up and down. As always, she looked gorgeous. Her dress allowed for her shoulders to be exposed, her cleavage peeking out cheekily from the red material, beautiful violet hair cascading down her shoulders.

           

“Let us take a bath.”

           

Yoruichi grinned, allowing Byakuya to lead her inside his hotel room by the hand. “I could’ve sworn you said we were going out for dinner. This works, too, though.”

           

“Later,” Byakuya replied dismissively, closing the door to the bathroom.

           

Yoruichi squeezed the bottle of shampoo, lathering the substance into her hand for a few moments before reaching up to run it through Byakuya’s hair, humming cheerfully throughout.

           

Her hands in his hair felt really nice. Byakuya closed his eyes. He tensed at water suddenly being poured on his head, closed eyelids twitching in annoyance as water dripped down in his face. He heard her giggle, loving the sound of it.

           

Yoruichi sighed, placing her arms atop of Byakuya’s, the woman sitting between his legs. She smiled when Byakuya slid his fingers in between hers. His lips brushed her ear.

           

“I’ve missed you.”

           

Yoruichi turned to face the man, cupping his face, smiling up at him warmly. “And I you.”

           

They chose not to get dressed when they stepped out of the bath and dried themselves, lying naked in bed together. Yoruichi traced patterns on Byakuya’s bare chest. His hand was suddenly under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. Byakuya leaned forward, lips pressing gently against Yoruichi’s. Her hands travelled to the back of his head, deepening their kiss. Yoruichi giggled as Byakuya climbed on top of her.

           

“What about dinner?” Yoruichi said, smirking.

           

Byakuya’s eyes traced her curvaceous body. “We’ll just have to postpone it.”

           

Byakuya’s mouth silenced her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
